La nueva mascota de Hugo
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Cuando Hugo la vio, supo que sería su nueva mascota y que se llamaría Pelusa.


**Disclaimer: Ya no soy rubia y aunque lo fuera no sería Jotaká. Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a ella.**

**La nueva mascota de Hugo**

Cuando Hugo Weasley la vio supo que sería su nueva mascota. Con ese porte tan majestuoso, con esa elegancia con la que se movía, con esas patas peludas y largas tan sofisticadas. Por no hablar de su colorido y curvilíneo cuerpo. Fue un flechazo.

Desde el momento que la vio descolgarse y pavonearse delante de él, fueron inseparables. La cogió con su manita y ella le miró feliz con sus múltiples ojos. Hugo le sonrió y decidió que le tenía que ponerle un nombre acorde con su porte. Después de unos instantes pensándolo, lo tuvo claro. Se llamaría _Pelusa_, en honor a sus peludas patitas.

Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez era una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba muy orgulloso de su capacidad para poner nombres a sus mascotas.

Hugo sabía que era una mascota muy peculiar, incluso para un mago. Así que lo primero que hizo fue llevársela al despacho de su madre, donde había libros de todas clases. Había tantos libros que era imposible que no hubiese menos de diez sobre ese peculiar animal. Antes de ponerse a buscar los libros, Hugo pensó que, primero tendría que construirle una casa.

Como Hugo no era un gran constructor— esas cosas siempre se le habían dado mejor a su hermana— decidió buscar algo que le sirviera como casa. Recorrió con la mirada el despacho en busca de algo que tuviese forma de casa.

Y entonces la vio. Encima de la mesa, juntó a un periódico abierto. Una taza de té medio vacía con su tapa al lado. No era lo suficientemente elegante para su mascota pero, de momento, se podía apañar con ella. La limpió, la vació y metió a Pelusa en ella.

Parecía que a _Pelusa_ no le disgustaba su nuevo hogar. Aún así, Hugo, que es un niño muy precavido, decidió dejar medio cerrada la taza. Por si se escapaba mientras buscaba los libros.

Estuvo horas buscando algún libro sobre ese peculiar animal pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró ninguno. Y no era porque no hubiese libros de animales e insectos, de hecho, había todo un estante lleno de ellos. Pero ninguno de ese animal.

Hugo pensó que el hecho de que no hubiese ningún libro sobre animales como _Pelusa_, confirmaba que su mascota era muy especial.

Tendría que apañarse con su ingenio para saber de que se alimentaba Pelusa. Así, qué dedujo que tendría que buscar todo lo comestible que había por su casa y ver que le gustaba más.

Se llevó a _Pelusa_, en su taza, a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y cogió un poquito de todo. Un trozo de tomate, una lechuga, una zanahoria, un trozo de calabaza, un filete, una sardina, kétchup... Estuvo horas enteras sacando diferentes alimentos de la nevera y los armarios pero ninguno parecía ser del agrado de _Pelusa_.

Dos horas después, cuando ya no le quedaba nada que ofrecerle a Pelusa, la cocina estaba patas arriba. Todos los alimentos estaban fuera de su sitio y, los que habían estado en la nevera o en el congelador se estaban derritiendo. Sobre la carne cruda y el arroz cocinado, que había sobrado del mediodía, se habían acumulado miles de moscas y hormigas.

_Oh, no, Hugo, lo que has hecho _pensó el niño espantado al ver la cocina e imaginándose la bronca que le iba a echar su madre cuando lo viera.

Pero se asustó más cuando vio que_ Pelusa_ había salido de su taza. Asustado, se puso a buscarla por toda la cocina.

Encontró a Pelusa encima del filete comiéndose una hormiga muerta. Suspiró aliviado al verla.

— ¡Con qué te gustan los bichos!

Hugo estaba enfadado, ya le podría haber dicho antes que le gustaban los bichos. Quería regañarla pero no podía hacerlo si le ponía esos ojitos. No era justo que fuera tan adorable.

Como un amo responsable que era, le facilitó la tarea a _Pelusa_. Mató unas cuantas hormigas y algunas moscas, y las colocó dentro de la taza.

El problema de la comida de _Pelusa_ ya estaba resuelto, ahora sólo quedaba el problema de la cocina. Hugo evaluó los desperfectos que había ocasionado y tomó una decisión: salir de la cocina cerrando la puerta. El plan no era perfecto pero nadie le había visto y, por tanto, estaba libre de pruebas.

Se sentó en el sofá y miro el reloj. Eran la siete y media. No tenía que quedar mucho tiempo para que vinieran sus padres del trabajo. Mientras que esperaba expectante la llegada de sus padres por la chimenea, que estaba enfrente del sofá, Hugo jugaba con su mascota. Pelusa se paseaba por su mano e intentaba subirse por su brazo mientras que él lo evitaba guiándola con la otra mano.

La chimenea se iluminó con unas llamas verdes y entre ellas apareció un hombre pelirrojo.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira, mira!— exclamó Hugo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba corriendo a su padre. Llevaba oculta entre sus manos a _Pelusa._

Ronald Weasley palideció cuando su hijo, Hugo Weasley, abrió sus manitas enseñándole a Pelusa.

Cada milésima de segundo que pasaba observándola, se ponía más pálido y se le marcaban más las venas. Hugo se estaba asustando.

—¿Papá?

Su padre reacciono pegando un gran grito y separándose de su hijo. Chocó contra el pico de la chimenea y pegó otro grito más. Hugo no entendía nada.

—¿Papá?— volvió a preguntar Hugo.

—¡Una a-a-raña!

—Sí, se llama _Pelusa_.

Hugo no sabía que le pasaba a su padre con su nueva mascota, ¿es que no le gustaba?

Ron, por otro lado, empezaba a ser capaz de reaccionar. Cogió su varita y apuntó a la araña. Le temblaba el pulso y no era capaz de apuntar bien. Iba a lanzar una maldición cuando la chimenea se volvió a llenar de llamas verdes.

De la chimenea salió, apartando a su marido, una mujer con una gran melena castaña y rizada.

Ron, que fue apartado de la chimenea con un leve empujón, tropezó con Hugo. Hugo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la alfombra del salón, mientras que _Pelusa_ escapaba de sus manos.

— ¡_Pelusa_!— exclamó Hugo mientras se levantaba y perseguía a su mascota. _Pelusa _huyó asustada por el borde de una ventana. Cuando Hugo llegó a la ventana ya le había perdido la pista.

Hugo estaba muy cabreado. Se había pasado todo el día cuidando a su mascota con la ilusión de enseñársela a sus padres y, ahora, _Pelusa _había desaparecido. Se le humedecieron los ojos, estaba a punto de desbordar en llanto. Su padre era un insensible, no solo había asustado a _Pelusa_ sino que, además, por su culpa _Pelusa _se había ido.

Hugo miró con furia a su padre. Esta vez su padre no iba a poder solucionar su cabreo con unas simples entradas para ver a los Chudley Cannons.

**¡Hola!**

**Pues quería escribir algo sobre Ron y las arañas y esto es lo que me ha salido. Sí, lo sé, Ron no sale mucho pero es que apareció Hugo y y… bueno esto es lo que salió. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Layla Clapton.**


End file.
